The Divine Move
"The Divine Move" is the twenty-fourth and final episode of Season 3 of Teen Wolf and the forty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on March 24, 2014 on MTV. It is noteworthy for being the first episode without Crystal Reed as Allison Argent due to her character's death in the previous episode. Overview Struck by disaster and nearly defeated, Scott and Derek call on their friends and allies to make one last stand. Synopsis Following Allison Argent's death, Chris Argent drills Scott McCall into a cover story to tell the police. In their story, two masked men attempted to steal their car and are uncertain if one carried a knife. Scott, still grieving, wonders how Chris can stay calm after his daughter's death, but he reassures him that, as hunters, they are trained to suppress their emotions. At the station, Jordan Parrish interrogates Lydia Martin, Scott, and Isaac Lahey and they all stick to the cover story. Meanwhile, the Yukimuras hide Stiles Stilinski at their home, but reveal that he won't be able to hide for long. The Yukimuras wonder how Allison managed to kill an Oni before Noshiko Yukimura changes the subject to Stiles' health, cryptically revealing that the Nogitsune made a daring move to split Stiles' body. While Stiles wonders how they could possibly beat the dark kitsune, Ken Yukimura suggests using a divine move - a strategy in GO that reverses a losing game to a winning one. Kira Yukimura reminds Noshiko that she once trapped the Nogitsune in the roots of the Nemeton. Noshiko counters that she doesn't know much about the tree, but Stiles reveals that Deaton does. Isaac accompanies Chris Argent to the apartment where they embrace. Back at the station, Sheriff Stilinski instructs Parrish into keeping quiet about Allison's death as the press would hound the still devastated teenagers. Parrish notices a shadow forming and raises his gun as the Oni appear, killing a deputy. At the loft, Derek uses a zippo lighter to cauterize Ethan's wounds. Aiden decides to find Lydia and leave town as Ethan plans to do the same with Danny. Derek reminds them that Lydia won't leave Scott's side and informs them that they cannot understand Scott. He reveals that the twins have been fighting for Scott when they should have been helping him find another way to protect his friends. At the clinic, Deaton expresses his doubt in Scott's and Lydia's plan to trap the Nogitsune at the Nemeton as its power had minimized as a result of being cut down. He adds that the wood was used to hold powerful objects which Lydia connects the statement to the container carrying Talia Hale's claws. Deaton reveals that will work as he was the one who crafted the box. In the hospital, Void Stiles and two Oni search for Melissa McCall with the Oni killing the doctors, nurses, and orderlies in their way. Back at the station, Stilinski and Parrish approach a seemingly defeated Oni, but it attacks and is joined by another, slicing both with their swords. In the hospital elevator, Rafael discusses his plan to leave Beacon Hills with Melissa who categorizes him as an idiot. She explains that Scott wants Rafael to try harder as the elevator stops, alerting the Oni. They swing their swords as Rafael closes the elevator doors, but one manages to deeply cut Melissa's leg. In Allison's room, Isaac sits on her bed holding her Chinese Ring Daggers and is told to be careful by Chris. Isaac tearfully informs Chris that Allison kept trying to deliver a message to him through her last words, but died before she could. He reassures Chris that she meant to say he loves her, but Chris deduces it must be something else as she told him moments before her death when she was making silver arrowheads as part of their ritual. Isaac remembers that Allison's arrowhead was silver and deduces that the metal must be the Oni's weakness. Derek Hale informs Scott through a phone that he would deliver the triskele box at the school. Shortly, Lydia shudders as she states they're running out of time. Stiles, carried by Kira, enters and reveals he had the same feeling. At the garage, Isaac and Chris discover that Allison had made four extra silver arrowheads, but only one was ready when she headed to meet Scott. Isaac reveals that Allison must have remembered her father's story which detailed the destruction of the Oni's mask through his silver bullet. However, the bullet went straight through while the arrowhead lodged inside the Oni, killing them. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira arrive at the school where Stiles expresses his wish to be killed to defeat the Nogitsune if it's the only way, but Scott refuses as his plan is to save him. They enter and are met with a snow-covered Japanese Garden. Melissa's body weakens faster as she informs Rafael to try harder with Scott despite whatever happens to her. The doors open as Rafael helps Melissa to her feet and carries her through the hallway where fatally injured victims cry screams of pain. Meanwhile, Derek walks through the school tunnel carrying the triskele box where he is met by Void Stiles and two Oni when the werewolf is joined by Ethan and Aiden. Void Stiles mocks them as a pack of former alphas as the Oni twirl their swords. Derek claims he can still fight like an Alpha, and the three werewolves charge. As the teenagers awe the Japanese Garden, the Nogitsune (in the form of Corporal Rhys after his death) threatens that they'll kill all of Stiles' loved ones one by one as four Oni surround the four. It claims that Stiles and all of his loved ones are dying as he's captured all the territories referring to the hospital, station, and clinic. At the latter, Deaton is attacked by two Oni. He evades most of their attacks, but is sliced before they vanish. The Nogitsune explains the samurai suicide ritual of Seppuku where the samurai will disembowel himself before his most trusted friend (kaishakunin) beheads him. He casts Scott as Stiles' kaishakunin threatening everyone's death if Scott does not kill Stiles in the same manner. When questioned by Stiles, the Nogistune claims it is to win the game. Slowly running out of breath, Melissa tells Rafael not to leave Scott again as she tells him that he told a drunk to get out of the house not a dad to leave his son's life. Rafael reveals that he returned in order to make up to both of them. At the garden, Kira's katana and Scott's growls fill the area as they battle the Oni while Lydia, Stiles, and the Nogitsune watch. Outside, Derek, Aiden, and Ethan battle the two Oni as Void Stiles watches. Aiden heads to retrieve the triskelion box when two more Oni arrive to intercept him. Back at the garden, the four Oni gain the upper hand as Kira loses her sword in the snow. Rafael notices Melissa's mouth bleeding and begins to panic as he frantically calls for help. Stiles retrieves Kira's sword and prepares to stab himself as the Nogitsune taunts Scott and urges Stiles to admit defeat and lose the game. Stiles stares at the surface of the katana and spots a Business textbook on the ground and a snow-covered classroom desk perched in the corner. The Nogitsune informs Stiles has no remaining moves, but he throws the sword at Kira and reveals he has a divine move. Outside the school, Ethan, Aiden, and Derek are losing as Chris fires a silver arrowhead into one of the Oni, destroying it. Isaac backflips into the fray as Void Stiles flees. Derek orders Isaac to take the triskele box to Scott as he, the twins, and Chris battle the remaining Oni. Stiles tells Scott and Kira to stop fighting the Oni as he reveals that they're inside an illusion. Scott, Kira, and Lydia, unsure, follow Stiles as the Oni slice them with their swords. Scott eventually pushes the Nogitsune through the door, and into an abandoned school hallway. He expresses his belief that they've won, but Void Stiles shoves him into a locker and knocks Kira down as Lydia and Stiles slowly walk backwards. At the tunnel, Derek and Chris destroy two more Oni as the hunter shoots the last arrowhead. The remaining Oni slices it away as Chris yells Aiden to grab it. He succeeds and stabs the Oni, destroying it until noticing that he's been run through with its sword. Back at the hallway, Void Stiles furiously claims that they cannot kill him to which Lydia corrects that they can change him. Stiles reminds his doppelganger that he can't be a wolf and a fox at the same time as Scott bites Void Stiles' arm. As soon as he lets go, Kira impales the spirit through the heart. He screams as a firefly escapes his mouth and buzzes down the hallway until imprisoned in the triskele box held by Isaac. Void Stiles' body begins to twitch furiously until suddenly stopping and cracking, collapsing into a pile of dirt that dissipates into nothing. As Melissa, Deaton, Parrish, and Stilinski recover from their disappearing wounds, Stiles collapses on the floor. Stiles wakes up and jokes about his fainting until exclaiming that they've all survived until spotting Scott and catching his mistake. Scott agrees with Stiles nonetheless as Lydia senses a disturbance and runs outside. At the tunnel, Ethan is holding Aiden as black goo drips from his mouth. Aiden laments that Lydia never believed he could be good until reassured by Derek that she'll believe him. Ethan shushes his brother as he dies. Lydia spots the ordeal and is wrapped in Stiles' arms as the others follow, staring at the scene in shock. Afterwords, Noshiko and her husband remove the stones from the GO board, placing them in their container. At his house, Scott is comforted by Melissa. Issac - carrying the triskele box - and Chris take one last look at Allison's room and leave the apartment. At school, Kira expresses to Lydia her uncertainty on how to comfort the werewolves on their losses as she is still the new girl. Lydia corrects her as Coach Bobby Finstock leads Malia Tate around the school. The two girls smile at each other as Malia is lead away. In Scott's room, Stiles watches as Scott attempts to teach Malia to summon her claws with a single flick. She succeeds in her second try and almost slices Stiles when showing him in delight. Back at the school, Ethan breaks up with Danny as he cannot stay due to his brother's death. Danny reassures him that it's fine causing Ethan to realize that he's being broken up with and asks why. Danny compliments him, but states disbelief in dating a werewolf. Shocked, Ethan asks how he knew, but Danny replies that it's Beacon Hills before they share a final kiss. In his room, Stiles tears down his evidence wall and, when asked by his father what he's doing, reveals he's clearing his head. At the clinic, Deaton explains to Scott the phrase, "regression to the mean" which suggests that no matter how bad or good things may seem, they will revert to a more neutral zone. Scott is comforted, but wonders if it applies to Beacon Hills. At the locker, Derek is recounting Stiles a dream he had. In it, Spanish speaking hunters tracked him to the loft and inquired about "La Loba". Derek claims he'll never tell them where Cora is, but she's not the one they're searching for. A smoke grenade fills the room and each hunter is taken down one by one. The assailant fires a shotgun into Derek's gut and steps out of the smoke. Derek explains to Stiles that there are multiple ways to turn into a werewolf: the bite and drinking rainwater from a werewolf's footprint. A flashback shows Kate Argent inquiring if a scratch can cause the transformation as it switches to Peter Hale slashing her throat. Derek is unsure whether he's dreaming and asks Stiles how he can tell if he's awake. Stiles has him count his fingers to make sure, but he has an extra one, revealing Derek is dreaming. Derek awakens when's he shot in the chest and falls to the floor, exclaiming in disbelief that it's real. Kate Argent emerges from the smoke with her face turning blue, her lips changing to black, fangs growing, and a greenish hue in her eyes. Cast and characters |- | Tyler Posey | colspan="2" | Scott McCall |- | rowspan="2" | Dylan O'Brien | colspan="2" | Stiles Stilinski |- | Void Stiles | |- | Tyler Hoechlin | colspan="2" | Derek Hale |- | Holland Roden | colspan="2" | Lydia Martin |- Recurring cast *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden (final appearance) *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Seth Gilliam as Alan Deaton *Aaron Hendry as Nogitsune (final appearance) *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mehealani *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Parrish *Matthew del Negro as Rafael McCall *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent Production notes Transcript Series continuity Character revelations Etymology A divine move is a singular strategic and tactical move in the Japanese board game GO which transforms a losing game into a winning one. Soundtrack *Mourning Ritual ft. Peter from July Talk - ”Bad Moon Rising” - Scene: The Oni wreak havoc at Beacon Hills Hospital. *Whitaker - “My Own” - Scene: Closing montage of all the characters Trivia *Allison Argent and Peter Hale appear in flashbacks, but do not appear within the episode itself. *The battle at the station was inspired by the The Hurt Locker. *Sheriff Stilinski's line, "You're gonna need a bigger gun." was inspired by the line in the movie Jaws, "You're gonna need a bigger boat." *Max Carver improvised the line, "I hate ninjas." *Danny's line, "Dude, it's Beacon Hills." was a tribute to the last scene in the vampire flick, The Lost Boys. Divine Move, The Divine Move, The Divine Move, The Divine Move, The